


Agent Potter & The Hexagon

by Tomwilliams1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomwilliams1990/pseuds/Tomwilliams1990
Summary: Following the Triwizard tournament Harry is met by Professor Moody abd some American friends who have an offer for the young teen that he cannot refuse





	1. Chapter 1

Kings Cross Station, London

As Harry stepped through the barricade he could've sworn he felt a chill in the air, reaching for his wand still in his trouser pocket he stopped as he found himself face to scared battered face with Alastor Moody the aged auror recently released from St Mungo's looked at the young wizard.

"Leave the wand where it is Son, I don't mean you any harm, but even if i did you wouldn't stand a chance"

" Professor Moody?, why are you here"

"Hah you are as slow as you look, I'm paying you back" the old auror replied with a laugh, two figures approached The two looking at Moody

"Is it Done?" Moody asked

"Vernon Dursley, has been incarcerated, frankly if we'd known his list of crimes sooner…" an american accented voice spoke from a tall athletic looking man with short spiked brown hair

"now isn't the time for that Dragon, let's take him in and get him acclimated " a woman with an american accent spoke looking to her companion"

"my work here is done, Keep me posted will you Doctor, you can only keep him during the summers and school holidays anything longer and Albus will smell a rat" Moody replied

"Urm excuse me but who are you people, i'm not sad to hear my uncle is gone but who are you?" Harry asked

The man stepped forward addressing Harry "My name is Dr Thomas Oliver, and this is my Wife Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver, we're here representing Hexagon"

"We can't say anymore here, Al would you be a darling and do that thing you do with the bubble" Kimberly asked the Auror responding by waving his wand a bubble surrounding the group

"Harry we're here to recruit you, Alastor recommended you" Kimberly said with a pointed look

"Hexagon, is the Agency of Power rangers" As Tommy spoke he and kimberly removed metal items from their belts each chrome with a Gold coin holding them in front of Harry before replacing them on their belts.

"we have bases all over the world that the public know about our main aim is the eradication of evil, we know about Riddle and we intend to give you everything you need to finish him for good" Dr Oliver added reaching out his hand "Will you join us Harry?"

"Deal" Harry said shaking Tommy's Hand

"Good, from here on out we use codenames in public I'm Dragon"

"And I am Crane" Kimberly added

Moody removed the bubble and Tommy led the group to a black car, Moody slipping away into the crowd.

Arriving at the car A man Opened the door, before loading Harry's belongings into the vehicle, Harry and the two rangers got into the Car, the car driving for around an hour before pulling up behind a large Cargo helicopter the driver letting them out as a black man walked over wearing a brown Cowboy Hat

"You got him then boss?"

"Harry Potter meet Joel Rawlings Designation LS Green, he's our pilot and a former ranger"

Joel tipped his hat enthusiastically

"Nice to meet ya kid, I'll be flying you back to base"

As everyone boarded the chopper The Car driver drove up the Ramp of the chopper the Cargo doors closing behind him.

Joel Stepped into the pilot seat and Turned on the chopper the helicopter Taking off into the air.

Inside the chopper Tommy, Kim & Harry talked

"Alright Harry, now we can talk, Alastor recommended you, we recently reconnected with a former ally of ours who just so happens to be your godfather, he suggested we bring you in"

"Sirius is with you guys?"

"Sirius is constantly trying to flirt with me and all the other ladies working at our Base in British airspace" Kimberly replied with a smile

"Sounds like Sirius, what did he tell you about me?"

"that your incredibly powerful and that a phoenix once saved you from a mortal injury"

"You mean Fawkes and the basilisk bite?"

"years ago Our mentor told us of a seventh ranger power he created with the help of a group of powerful wizards, the Phoenix Ranger, he told us the power was locked in the body of a Phoenix that should it be returned to the correct bearer in the right circumstances would awaken the powers"

"Urm Doctor Oliver, I don't see where i come in"

Kimberly reached over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder

"Harry, we think Fawkes is the phoenix and You are the Bearer, we intend to put you and Fawkes together encourage the bond"

"Sorry to interrupt ladies and gentlemen but we are about to land at Hex Base Alpha

Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and hey look The welcoming party is here"

The Chopper landed and the door opened as The trio disembarked a Staff member in a dark suit removing the luggage and putting it on a trolley wheeling it to an Elevator.

"Harry Potter Welcome to Hexagon Base Alpha based in the airspace above The West Midlands in England" Tommy said as a Tall Man in a white lab coat approached Tommy and they embraced

"Harry this is Professor William D Cranston, Our chief scientific agent and Former Blue triceratops ranger"

"Professor" Harry said offering his hand

"Tommy you know i hate when you make new guys call me that, Harry I'm Billy nice to meet you I'm in charge of all things Science i also oversee technology but that's run on the whole by Justin my student" Billy replied shaking Harry's hand.

"Come on Harry we'll take you through to the community centre someone's waiting for you there


	2. Chapter 2

Harry & Tommy walked down a corridor towards a brightly lit room

"You are taking this really well Harry" Tommy noted

"over the last few years i've had so many amazing and unbelievable things happen, nothing surprises me at this point" Harry replied

They walked into the well lit room and A dark haired man looked up from the book he was reading

"Harry you're here, i wasn't sure they'd get you to come" Sirius said walking over and reaching out to the teen who hugged him,

"oh come on Sirius finding out a crazed mass murderer was proven to be my godfather last year and few days ago i finished competing in a death tournament, after all that being headhunted by a paramilitary is nothing" Harry replied

Sirius looked scandalised "Hey i didn't mean to go to jail for 14 years" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Hey have they given you your room assignment yet i've got extra space in mine if you wanted to…" Sirius suddenly added

Harry looked to Tommy who nodded, Kimberly grinned

"We guessed as much so moved your stuff there anyway" the brunette said with a wink.

"Harry have some time with Sirius we'll introduce you to the other New recruit later on" Tommy said as he and his wife left the room.

"Harry I'm sorry for the secrecy and not telling you everything, i couldn't risk Dumbledore knowing my involvement with Hexagon, You know how our world is with non magicals, if the ministry or the order got wind of what moody and I are involved in … well i'm sure you understand"

Harry nodded and smiled "You're my godfather as far as i see it your my parent now Sirius i trust you'll make correct choices for me"

Sirius felt a tear welling up "you mean that?, I'm touched you know your mum & dad would be so proud of you, come on let me show you the digs they gave us"

Hexagon Tech Lab

Billy read over his page readings as Tommy walked in

"How's he settling in?" Billy asked not looking up

"He'll be fine Sirius will look after him, Billy i need to know have you found him yet?"

Billy sighed "I'm sorry Tommy, I honestly have tried everything, i cannot Contact him, Jason won't let us find him, he meant what he said, i'm loyal to the cause but Jase you know, he never liked authority"

Tommy sighed looking down

"Yeah you're right Billy, Stop the search, i need your full concentration on Harry and the Phoenix powers"

"Do you really think he's the one Zordon Intended?" Billy asked

" Sirius does and I'm willing to try it, Harry's given consent when He and Sirius call i want everything ready" Tommy said turning to leave

"I'll be ready, I hope he's the one" Billy said as he sat behind a bank of monitors.

Hexagon Crew Quarters Marauder Suite

Sirius sat his feet up on a Leather sofa as Harry sat opposite

a bell rang out as Sirius looked to the door a panel next to it acting as a caller ID

Kimberly stood with a short girl in Jeans and a Yellow T-Shirt, her Dirty blonde hair in a curly pony tail.

"Hey boys hope you don't mind me calling by with our most recent recruit" the pink ranger said

"Sure come on in ladies" Sirius said a huge grin on his face"

Kira walked over to Harry offering her Hand

"I'm Kira Ford"

Harry took her hand a smile on his face, a pretty girl wanting to talk to him was new to him

As their hands touched Harry stopped, Kira stopped

A spark ran between the two of them.

both teens stood motionless transfixed. As energy transferred between the two who now had glowing golden eyes

Sirius walked over reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder but met a wall

"Sirius what's going on" I haven't seen one of these since i was a kid"

"SIRIUS WHAT'S HAPPENING" Kimberly shouted

"A Soul Bond, in our magical society you can fall in love and marry and that's fine but in rare cases the more powerful of our kind find their soul mate this is what happens, it's perfectly safe, at least the last time i saw one it was"

"What do we do?" Kim said

"Wait until it finishes" Sirius replied when almost on cue the Glowing stopped and Harry and kira started moving again both looking to Sirius the older wizard unleashing a bark like laugh

"Full memory sharing?" he asked

The two teens nodded

"Just like Prongs and Lily, Do you two understand what just happened"

"I saw all of his memories, i felt him inside my head like a part of myself finally returned" Kira said

"I had the same experience i saw her childhood, her past" Harry replied

Kim lifted her wrist

"Tommy you need to come up to Sirius's rooms Now and Bring Dana something just happened"

"Please tell me that was the power spike i just felt, what was it?

"Harry & Kira just Soul Bonded"

In a flash of green light Tommy appeared seconds later a Blonde woman in medical attire arrived.

"a Soul Bond really?" Tommy said

"Yup almost identical to the one Lily & James had all those years ago" Sirius commented

"Hi guys I'm Dana mind if i look you over" the blonde woman said as she pointed a scanner at them

The scan of Kira indicated her link to the yellow Dino Gem that She'd already Activated, and the Soul bond"

Dana scanned Harry finding much the same a few injuries she promised to tidy up when Harry had a chance to get to her infirmary.

Tommy approached

"Harry if you don't mind I think now is the time to try the powers, as you'll know Kira bonded with the yellow Dino Gem

We're going to Try you with it's fellow the Red Dino Gem and try the phoenix powers"

Harry looked to Kira who nodded a non verbal conversation going on

"I can't explain it, but i want Kira to come too i don't want her too far away"

"That'll get better pup Just listen to your bond for now" Sirius commented

"Okay Come along everyone Billy has prepared a testing chamber" Tommy stated

Leading the group, Kim by his side

Sirius behind them waited for Harry and Kira

"If you have any questions about your bond come to me, I've seen all this before with your parents Harry"

As they walked Kira took hold of Harry's hand both teens feeling calmed by the physical connection.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood inside the experiment area the extra resistant glass between him and the others

Billy sat at a computer monitor

"Harry in front of you is a Red gemstone, I want you to pick it up and say the name of the phoenix that helped you" Tommy instructed

Harry looked to Sirius & Kira both nodding silently

Harry reached forward and put his hand around the gem closing it the gem glowed a bright red

"FAWKES" Harry said clearly

A flash of fire next to him and the Phoenix appeared Harry instinctively put out his arm the bird perching upon the arm the hand of which held the gem still glowing brightly

The glow began to transfer from the stone into the arm into the Phoenix

Sirius looked worried briefly however I look from Tommy Eased his concerns.

"Tommy it's working, I don't believe it but it's working the gems power his magic and the phoenix are working together it's happening everything our mentor told us it's true these power levels that I'm detecting they are Morphenomenal" Billy said with shock and excitement equal in his voice.

Harry stood as power spread throughout him filling each part of his magical core with a mixture of morphing grid energy and phoenix fire

The energy surrounding him faded as he absorbed it into himself, the gemstone was absorbed leaving a small stone embedded into a metal band on Harry's wrist.

Fawkes remained intact, a quizzical expression on the bird's face.

Once the readings were normal Billy nodded to Tommy

"okay Harry, we're pretty sure it might have worked the final test is the activation, raise your wrist & Call for Phoenix Fire"

Harry took a breath slightly nervous "You are nervous young wizard" a voice spoke

"Fawkes?, you can talk", "Only to you and your Bondmate, young phoenix, do as the dragon asks call for my kind's power you and I will bond fully and understanding will be yours" the kind voice spoke

Harry raised his arm and called out "Phoenix Fire Power Up" whilst punching forward.

The flames of the phoenix engulfed him & Fawkes, the Bird wrapping around Harry's shoulders and joining with him the flames dissipating leaving him stood there in a Red Ranger suit

The suit being mostly red with black diamonds on the sides and gold trim a Phoenix symbol on the chest surrounded by a black circle.

The helmet was rounded with a phoenix symbol on the visor.

"Morphenomenal it worked, he's activated the powers of Zordon's hidden Phoenix Ranger" Billy exclaimed

"I knew you had it in you Harry" Sirius said a wide grin on his face

"Now young phoenix say power down and you shall return to your human form" Fawkes spoke in Harry's head

"POWER DOWN" Harry said the suit vanishing in a flame effect

Billy released the door and Harry walked out

"Well done Harry, you've proved what we thought, Zordon Intended for the right person to assume those powers you have assumed them, your training starts here, take a rest, Andros and the Space Rangers are conducting the first part of the training they'll be arriving soon" Tommy said

Harry was led away by Sirius Kira not far behind as Tommy stopped the blonde "Kira you should carry this with you, I want you to join Harry on his training" The legendary ranger said handing Kira a Yellow stone imbedded into a metal band

"Thanks Dr O, I'll do you proud" Kira said as she snapped the bangle on and followed her new bond mate out of the room.

Billy looked at Tommy who smiled after the girl

"Bond mate Tommy?, like you and Kim all those years ago"

"Pretty much the same Billy, they don't know each other yet but Those two will be a great team"

Kim who had stood quietly walked over and put her head on Tommy's chest the smaller womans head coming up just below her husband's chin he leaned down and kissed her head

"I couldn't have chosen a better bond mate, look at what you've built, you've succeeded Zordon he'd be so proud"

"I wish we could speak to him one more time" Tommy replied

"We're still searching Tommy, he's trapped in a time warp you know how hard it was to find him in the past" Billy said

In the common room

Sirius led the two teens into the room joel rawlings was playing pool in the corner

"Hey how's it going" the black man said with a wide smile.

Harry smiled and waved to the Sky cowboy the lightspeed green ranger setting his cue down and walking over

"Whats up buddy, you okay, the sky cowboy is always listening"

Harry looked up

"How did you react when you got your powers?" Harry asked

Joel looked confused for a second before looking down noticing the wristband on Harry's wrist the wide smile returning to his face as his eyes lit up

" aw congratulations buddy what colour you got?"

"Harry here is the phoenix ranger" Sirius said helpfully

Joel's eyes widened taking a deep breath the sky cowboy looked straight at the Young teen

"That is amazing I totally didn't think you even existed I mean we've been searching for years just so you know kid I may not be the leader of my team but you ever need any help from me or any of my lightspeed colleagues you ask and you got it ok"

The Sky cowboy put his hat back on " now how's about I kick your butt at pool?

Harry smiled taking a look to Keira the yellow clad teen nodding

" you're on" Harry replied as Sirius laughed

Harry, Kira & Joel played pool for around an hour the door opened and a group of people filed in

Two women and three men dressed in silver outfits a black haired italian looking man wearing a black shirt under the silver jacket, a bald black man wearing a blue shirt under his jacket, a short dark haired woman wearing a pink t-shirt under her jacket, a dirty blonde haired woman with a yellow shirt under her jacket & a a two-toned hair man wearing a red T-shirt under his jacket all 5 of them wearing wrist strap Morphers.

"Andros, guys good to see you, how's things in space?"

The two toned man smiled at the cowboys introduction "Joel good to see you how's Angela?"

" she's good man should be back soon You know maternity and all that"

" Andros we've got work to do" the yellow shirted woman said

The black man stepping forward " hey you Harry, I'm TJ, this is my wife Cassie" indicating the pink shirted woman.

"I'm Carlos" the guy in the black shirt said

"I'm Ashley, and this is our leader and my husband Andros" she said indicating the two toned guy"

"we're the Astro rangers, Tommy asked us to give you the basic training" Andros said

"Don't worry kid, he's not as scary as he puts across" Joel who had been standing quietly added

"Sorry if i came over strongly, My upbringing was pretty serious" Andros apologised

" if you guys are ready we'll head down to the combat simulator and get started?" Cassie said kindly

Harry looked to Sirius and Kira

"I'll be right there watching" Sirius said

"I'll be by your side they're training me too" Kira said indicating her yellow wrist band.

The Astro rangers led the way as the two teens and Sirius followed heading for the training area.


End file.
